The Oregon Trail HP Style
by Ellivia22
Summary: Ever wondered if the Harry Potter gang went on the Oregon Trail? Well, here's the fanfic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own The Oregon Trail, or Harry Potter, so there! All I own is The Chudley Cannon's fan magazine. This sets in 1848 on the game, but 2003 in the HP world. I'll do more if you like them.  
  
May 1, 1848 (2003) We started down the trail with: 10 oxen 12 sets of clothing 500 bullets 2 wagon wheels 2 wagon axles 2 wagon tongues 2000 pounds of food  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
It's me Ron Weasley. Professor Dumbledore insisted that in order to understand Muggle History in the U.S., he has made us go back in time and go along on the Oregon Trail, whatever that is. I asked if it was like a chess game.  
  
"Sort of" Dumbledore said, "except you have to survive without the use of magic."  
  
I don't know how that's going to happen. Hazel is our supervisor, and a cute chick She's a 6th year Gryffindor. . Anyway, Harry, 'Mione, my sister Ginny, and Hazel as I stated before are coming with me. Anyway, here it goes.  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Just because I call Hermione, 'Mione doesn't mean I have a crush on her. . OKAY??? Oh brother!.  
  
May 9, 1848 We have arrived at the Kansas River Crossing.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's me, Hermione Granger. So far so good. It's so good that Harry and I know so much about Muggles. I had to help Ron with preparing camp. I always have to help him in everything!! I hate to admit it, but he has a cute smile .. .  
  
Anyway, Ron has been flirting with Hazel a lot. Every time I see them at it, I get a jolt in my stomach. Now I know what you're thinking. It is NOT jealousy. Harry and Ginny have been at it too. I don't want to be alone. Hermione  
  
The river is too deep to ford. Harry (drowned)  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
It's me, Harry Potter. Now I bet you think that I'm writing in spirit. Actually, after I drowned, I found myself in the Gryffindor Common room. Anyways, Dumbledore came by. He said that we can have as many tries as we like. I would like to try the trail again. I just have to see what the others think.  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. I love Ginny Weasley. (Don't tell Ron that, he'll kill me. )  
  
May 13, 1848  
  
Hermione got lost. Happily, we found Hermione unharmed 5 days later.  
  
May 19, 1848  
  
We have arrived at the Big Blue River Crossing.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
When we found out that Harry had drowned, I thought I'd never be happy again. I mean, he was what made my life worth living. Thankfully, Hazel told me that he's back at the Common Room right now, so he's not REALLY dead. Hermione said she was going to find berries and got lost for 5 days. Ron was going frantic. He loves her, I know it. He's just too shy to admit it. He is such a prat. Someday, I'll get him to do so. Ginny May 25, 1848 We have reached Fort Kearney. Dear Journal, It's been our second stop since Harry "died". Our wagon party hasn't been the same since. I hope he's doing all right. Hermione was gone for 5 days. I was going mad with worry. If it had anything to do with Malfoy, I'll kick his arse! I was so scared. I thought I'd never see her again. My love for her has grown even deeper. However, I was such a prat. When she came back, I yelled at her and made her cry. It's just . . . I was so afraid of losing her. I've got to apologize soon, or I'll lose her forever. Ron  
  
June 4, 1848  
  
We have reached Chimney Rock.  
  
Dear Diary, Well, I'm glad to be back at the wagon. I didn't think I'd ever see my Ron again. When I got to the wagon, he yelled at me. I was so scared, cuz I thought he hated me, so I ran off crying. Well, later he came to my side of the wagon embraced me in a tight hug that lasted for what seemed like years. When we finally broke apart, I saw tears running down his cheeks, just like mine. When our sobs ceased, he whispered. "For a horrible moment I thought I lost you, 'Mione. I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just, I am SO afraid of losing you" "Oh, Ron. .. . I was so scared." " You're safe now 'Mione. I'll protect you, forever." "Thank you." I said giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, and fell fast asleep in his arms. I'll remember that night forever. The night Ron showed how much he cares about me. Ever since then, we've become closer friends than ever before. Hermione  
  
June 7, 1848 We have reached Fort Laramie. Dear Journal, It's been months (to them), hours for me. Dumbledore told me that Hermione got lost and Ron almost went mad with worry. I feel that something is going to happen between those two. They have chemistry, except when it comes to their stupid arguments. I can't wait to see my Ginny. Harry  
  
June 9, 1848 Hermione is suffering from exhaustion. June 10, 1848 We decided to rest for 8 days. Dear Diary, Hermione is very ill. Ron insists on resting for 8 days. Oh and another thing to add to our problems, our instructor, Hazel ran into her arch enemy Vince while picking berries. It turns out that he is the instructor to Malfoy's party. Good thing Hermione's keeping Ron busy, or there might be some problems. I love Harry Potter, dear diary, you can't IMAGINE how much. Ginny  
  
June 19, 1848 Hermione is well again. Dear Journal, Thank God, 'Mione is well again. I've been taking care of her. It was the least I could do, since I was so cruel to her the other night. We have a strong friendship going on. Though I wish it could be more. I love her. I'm not going to deny it anymore. I LOVE HER! But she would never love me. Who could? I cherish the friendship we have now. I don't want to lose that. Ron June 23, 1848 Hermione is suffering from exhaustion. June 24, 1848 We decided to rest for 5 days. Dear Diary, I feel so ill. I'm so glad Ron's taking care of me. Oh, I don't know what I can do without him. He's my knight, though we're Just friends. Besides, we quarrel a lot. How could we have a relationship if We quarrel all the time? I admit it to you dear diary. I love Ron! Yes, that's Right, I love Ronald Arthur Weasley. I can never tell him. I can't put our friendship into jeapordy. Hermione  
  
July 2, 1848 Hermione is well again. Hermione is suffering from exhaustion. Dear Journal, I got word that Hermione got ill for the same thing three times. I'm so worried about her. Ron needs to hunt. They'll starve. I love Ginny. I also heard about the incident with Draco, and that Ron loves her. (he said so in his last letter.) Well, I dunno. All I Could say to him was to follow his heart. Harry  
  
July 3, 1848 We decided to rest for 6 days. July 7, 1848 We shot 27 pounds of meat. Dear Diary, It was my first time with a gun to go hunting. I managed to get some food. Ron was with Hermione, like always. Unfortunately, only Hazel can have her wand, because if we had ours, it would ruin the lesson. Ginny July 11, 1848 Hermione is well again. July 15, 1848 We have reached Independence Rock. Dear Journal, Thank goodness, 'Mione is well again. I need to trade for some food, or we'll never make it. Well, I'm going to try now. I love my 'Mione. Geeze, I can't wait to get back to the Common Room for a game of Chess. Or perhaps to read the latest issue of The Chudely Cannon's fan magazine. Ron  
  
We traded 6 sets of clothing for 290 pounds of food. Hazel is sick with typhoid fever. July 16, 1848 We decided to rest for 4 days. July 17, 1848 Hazel died of dysentery. Dear Diary, Well, we lost our instructor. I guess we'll have to take matters in our own hands. Well, as long as I have my Ron by my side, I'm sure we'll be fine. Though I have to do the work around here. lol! I don' t mind. I just wish we were more. Maybe I need to find a love Potion or something. evil laughter Hermione July 20, 1848 Hermione has a fever. July 22, 1848 We decided to rest for 6 days. Dear Journal, Well, I heard they've lost the instructor. Hermione is sick again. Unfortnately, I have a feeling that someone's going to join me soon. I can sure use some company though, there's only a certain number of times you could read Quidditch through the Ages. Oh great, I forgot the Potions Lesson, CRAP! Oh, well I got to go. Harry July 29, 1848 Hermione is well again.  
  
August 2, 1848 We have arrived at the South Pass. Dear Diary, Well, nothing much has happened, thank God. I haven't felt this scared since I've tried on the sorting hat! Ginny August 3, 1848 Ginny has the measles.  
  
August 4, 1848 We decided to rest for 7 days. Dear Journal, My sister is very sick. I'm afraid. On the other hand, she'll keep Harry company. On the other hand, I dont want his hands on my sister. Oh Ginny, please get well!!! Ron  
  
August 11, 1848 Ginny was near death, but the doctor was able to help.  
  
August 13, 1848 Ginny is well again.  
  
August 15, 1848 We have reached Fort Bridger. Dear Diary, We almost lost Ginny two days ago. Ron was so relieved when she pulled through. Though I don't see any problem with her and Harry dating. I think Ron's just stubborn to admit that he wouldn't mind Harry dating her. We're going in town to buy food today. Hermione  
  
We visited the store and bought: 700 pounds of food  
  
August 17, 1848 Hermione has the measles.  
  
August 18, 1848 We decided to rest for 5 days. Dear Journal, I heard Hermione is sick again. I hope she gets well. I can't wait to see my Ginny again. I wish I could've told her how I felt. I will next time I see her. Stupid Snape tried to give me detention. Luckily, he couldn't find the slips. (I found out later that Nearly Headless Nick convicned Peeves to steal them and hide them in one of the trophies in the trophy room.) Harry  
  
August 21, 1848 Hermione died of measles. Dear Diary, I've never seen Ron cry before. I guess he forgot that it was just a game. He cried on my shoulder. Well, she'll be with Harry, at least. My Harry, though. His Hermione with My Harry. Oh well, I trust her. Besides, she'll be busy doing her homework a month in advance. He loves her. It's so sweet. If only my git of a brother would get the nerve to ask her out. It would do all of us a favor. Well, I got to go. We have a lot more places to go, and I need to help Ron with The oxen. Ginny  
  
August 31, 1848 Ginny is suffering from exhaustion.  
  
September 1, 1848 We decided to rest for 6 days. Dear Journal, My sister has been very ill. I don't want to be left alone. She's all I got now. My 'Mione left me just to do some homework. She forgot that she took her schoolbooks here. In fact, I'm looking at them right now. lol. Silly girl. I hope I didn't drive her away, because of the argument we had. She insisted that we did our homework that we're missing. I do love her, but MAN! Sometimes she can be SO annoying! Ron  
  
September 8, 1848 We have arrived at the Green River Crossing. Dear Diary, When I awoke, I found myself sitting in the common roon. "Hey Harry" I said, when I noticed the person next to me. "Hey Hermione, want to play chess, since I have nothing to do here?" "sure Harry." "Hermione, I love Ginny, please don't tell Ron or her." "She loves you, don't you know. But, Harry, I promsie I won't tell. And, Ron, well, he may seem murderous on the outside, but deep down, I think he'll be glad when you two get together." 'Checkmate Hermione." 'Drat, that's what I get when I don't pay attention.' Hermione  
  
September 9, 1848 The ferry got our party and wagon safely across.  
  
September 10, 1848 Ginny is well again. September 14, 1848 Ginny has a broken leg. We decided to rest for 5 days. Dear Journal, I'm glad that Hermione will keep her promise. I think I'm going to tell Ginny when she gets back. I got a detention anyway. STUPID SNAPE @$%@$@!!!! Harry September 28, 1848 We have reached Soda Springs. Dear Diary, Ouch! My leg hurts. Ron's been a great older brother taking care of me. Maybe someday I'll return the favor. Maybe. Only if he'll let me date Harry, that is if he wants to date me. Ginny  
  
October 1, 1848 Ginny has a broken leg. Dear Journal, Ginny rebroke her leg. I've been taking extra good care of her. Maybe some day she'll return the favor. I miss my 'Mione. I still don't really like the idea of her dating Harry. . But if he loves her, then, fine. If he breaks her heart, well remember what happened to Malfoy? During the Quidditch match of 1st year? EXACTLY! Ron  
  
October 10, 1848 We have reached Fort Hall. Dear diary, All I've heard so far is that Ginny rebroke her leg. I need to finish my Charm's essay on the Hermione  
  
October 18, 1848 Ginny died of measles. Dear Journal, The next thing I knew was that my Ginny appeared in the common room. I embraced her in a tight hug. "So, what was it like?" I asked, just to hear my angel speak. "Oh, it was amazing. There was lots of grass and rivers. Those were the scary parts, the rivers. Plus, it was really hard trying not to do magic. I don't understand how these Muggles travel the trail without it." I grinned. She smiled. "what?" "Nothing" I said as innocently as I could. 'Just that I love you.' I thought to myself. Harry  
  
October 25, 1848 I have arrived at the Snake River Crossing. Dear Diary, I was so glad to see Harry again. We talked all night long. He Was eager to hear about the journey. I could feel my face getting redder Than my hair. I was smiling so much, I thought me jaw was going to hurt For a week. Well, I have to go to Transifguration. Ginny  
  
November 1, 1848 I have dysentery. Dear Journal, Oh, I feel ill. I'm not even going to rest. The sooner to 'Mione, the better. So I'm going to keep on going. At least I have an excuse to not go to Snape's class. And I get away with it!!! *evil laughter* Ron  
  
November 3, 1848 I have reached Fort Boise. November 11, 1848 I am well again. November 15, 1848 I have arrived at the Grande Ronde in the Blue Mountains. November 24, 1848 I have reached The Dallas. Dear Diary, Dumbledore has told all of us that Ron is almost there. He also said that because he's a wizard and had not experience with Muggle things, he wins Gryffindor 150 points! I'm so happy. If he makes it there, he wins 300 points, which of course, would secure the house cup. Hermione  
  
Dear Journal, Right when I arrived at Oregon, I wasn't sure what to do. The next thing I knew, I was in the Common Room. 'Mione ran to me throwing her arms around me. I hugged her tightly.  
  
"Well done, Ron. You earn 300 points to Gryffindor." said Dumbledore.  
  
My eyes bulged out of my head. THREE HUNDRED POINTS!!!!!! Hermione hugged me tighter. "would you like to try that again?' asked Dumbledore ' yes' we all said.  
  
End of Game 1 


	2. Game 2

Game 2 (A/N: I got this idea when I was playing Oregon Trail on my computer, and I was able to write in the journal. So u know. I don't own the song Venus either. )  
  
May 1, 1848 We started down the trail with: 20 oxen 15 sets of clothing 300 bullets 2 wagon wheels 2 wagon axles 2 wagon tongues 2000 pounds of food  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's me, Hermione. Well, it's our second try at this assignment. Gosh, Ron can make me SO mad!! All he cares about is not going to Potions. He's such a brainless git. I hate him so much!! And yet . . I Love him. Hermione  
  
May 3, 1848 Heavy fog. Lost 1 day. May 7, 1848 An ox is sick.  
  
May 8, 1848 We have arrived at the Kansas River Crossing.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Here we are, the same place where Harry drowned before. I hope this time we all manage to stay alive. Well, I trust 'Mione all right. Let's get it over with. She makes me SO mad!! Is that all she thinks about? Homework?? She needs to get a life. I hate her, but yet . . . I love her.  
  
Ron  
  
May 14, 1848 The ferry got our party and wagon safely across.  
  
May 17, 1848 Ginny has a broken leg. We decided to rest for 4 days.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ouch!!! my leg really hurts. Harry and I were walking when I twisted it. Harry has been so sweet to me. Unfortunately, I can't just go to Madam Pomfrey and have it healed. I have to do it the Muggle way. Harry carried me to the wagon. He's just being like a brother. I wish it was More though. Ginny  
  
May 24, 1848 We have arrived at the Big Blue River Crossing.  
  
Dear Journal, Well, my poor Ginny got hurt. I hope she'll be okay. I love her with all my heart. Though, she can never know. Until I kill Malfoy. Lol! I couldn't resist. Harry  
  
May 25, 1848 We had no trouble floating the wagon across.  
  
June 2, 1848 We have reached Fort Kearney.  
  
Dear Diary, So far so good. Harry is in awe of all the things that he's seen, since he died so soon last time. Ron is the most annoying guy I've ever met. I really want to smack him right now. We have not Been speaking to each other since the beginning of this quest. Love Is so stupid! Hermione  
  
June 13, 1848 Ginny was near death, but the doctor was able to help.  
  
Dear Journal, Oh, I almost went mad. Ginny almost died. Lucky that we have a doc. with us. Geeze, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack. I refuse to speak to Hermione as long as I live!!!!!! Ron  
  
June 17, 1848 Harry has dysentery. June 18, 1848 We decided to rest for 6 days. June 19, 1848 Ginny is well again.  
  
Dear Diary, Oh, I feel SO much better. I'm just afraid for my Harry. What if he died? I wouldn't know what to do without him. Oh, Harry, please stay with me. You're in my soul. Though you don't Really feel the same way, please stay by my side. Ginny  
  
June 26, 1848 Harry is well again. We have reached Chimney Rock.  
  
Dear Journal, I feel so much better. (1) Ginny survived the almost death experience (2) I'm no longer ill (3) I found out that Malfoy was suspended for turning Professor McGonnagol into a ferret. Serves him right. Harry  
  
Ginny is suffering from exhaustion. June 27, 1848 We decided to rest for 6 days.  
  
Dear Diary, I'm very scared. Ginny is sick again. Now what is going to happen. I won't be able to stand being without my best friend. As far as I'm concerned, Harry is on Ron's side. I refuse to talk  
  
to Ron. No matter how cute he is. He thinks I'm just a workaholic. I do have some social time too!! Stupid git! Hermione  
  
July 5, 1848 Ron has dysentery. July 6, 1848 We decided to rest for 7 days.  
  
Dear Journal, Oooh, I feel awful. I feel really really really sick. I don't know if I can make it this long. I don't want to go. I'm having way too much fun. Besides, if I go, then I'd have to go to the rest of my classes. looks as if it's the worst thing in the world Ron  
  
July 7, 1848 Ginny is well again.  
  
July 14, 1848 Ron is well again.  
  
Dear Diary, Me and my brother feel so much better now that we're over our illnesses, I wouldn't want to leave my Harry, anyways. Those two are SO stupid. They're not fighting with each other. They're flirting. Maybe I'll talk with Harry and we can find some way to get those gits Together once and for all. Ginny  
  
We have reached Fort Laramie. July 25, 1848 Ginny was bitten by a snake. We decided to rest for 6 days. Ginny was near death, but the doctor was able to help.  
  
Dear Journal, My Ginny is sick. I don't know what to do. I mean, she almost died, for crying out loud. I wouldn't be able to survive this, if she left me. Physically I mean, since she's technically not mine. Though I wish it was true. Harry  
  
July 29, 1848 Hazel has the measles.  
  
July 30, 1848 We decided to rest for 3 days. August 4, 1848 Ginny is well again. August 6, 1848 We have reached Independence Rock.  
  
Dear Diary, Our instructor is ill. Nobody else. Anyways, nothing else has happened. Though I've said that I never wanted to speak to him again at least I get to look at his bod. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Hermione  
  
August 7, 1848 Hazel is well again. August 10, 1848 Hazel has dysentery. August 11, 1848 We decided to rest for 6 days. August 19, 1848 Hazel is well again. August 22, 1848 We have arrived at the South Pass.  
  
Dear Journal, Nothing's happened, so I'm gonna write a song Venus if you will Please send a little girl for me to thrill A girl who wants my kisses and my arms, a girl named 'Mione Heck, I couldn't help myself. I mean, since 'Mione and I aren't speaking to each other, I can still dream that she's still There with me. Ron  
  
September 1, 1848 We have arrived at the Green River Crossing.  
  
Dear Diary, Nothing's happened. Ginny  
  
September 14, 1848 We lost 14 pounds of food due to spoilage. September 18, 1848 We have reached Soda Springs.  
  
Dear Journal We're running REALLY low of food. I think that it's going to be the end for one of us. I'm scared. Harry  
  
September 22, 1848 We have reached Fort Hall. We visited the store and bought: 300 pounds of food  
  
Dear Diary, Ron and I went to the store today. Not like we wanted To go together, but we didn't have much of a choice. Guess who we happen to see. Malfoy. Somehow he got into this game again. I don't know how, but he did. He insulted me by calling me Mudblood. Then, when Ron advanced there was a whole fistfight. Ron got a big black eye, and Malfoy got a broken jaw. Anyway, that's why I'm glad to have my Ron to protect me. I couldn't be mad at him anymore. After all, he protected me, did he not. Hermione  
  
September 29, 1848 Ginny has a broken arm. We decided to rest for 6 days.  
  
Dear Journal, my poor sister got hurt. I hope she'll be okay. I love Hermione, That stupid excuse for a human being, Malfoy Was at the store today. I gave him a piece of my mind. I'm glad to Have 'Mione by my side again. Ron  
  
October 12, 1848 We have arrived at the Snake River Crossing.  
  
Dear Diary, Oh, I just realized how low we are on food. Oh, dear. I hope we'll be okay. Ginny October 14, 1848 Ron has cholera.  
  
October 15, 1848 We decided to rest for 7 days.  
  
Dear Journal, Ron has Cholera. That is not a very good diesees back then in the Muggle world. I hope hell be okay. Harry  
  
October 25, 1848 Ron is well again.  
  
October 28, 1848 Ron is sick with typhoid fever.  
  
Dear Diary, Ron is ill again. I'm so scared. I don't want to lose  
  
him. I mean, when he's not being a prat, he can be very sweet. Hermione October 30, 1848 Ginny is well again.  
  
November 8, 1848 Ron is well again.  
  
November 13, 1848 We have reached Fort Boise.  
  
Dear Journal, We're getting closer and closer. I'm so glad. Dumbledore said that we each get 500 points for Gryffindor if we all make it to Oregon. That would be wicked. Ron  
  
November 29, 1848 We have arrived at the Grande Ronde in the Blue Mountains.  
  
dear Diary We're almost there. Ginny  
  
November 30, 1848 We took the wrong trail and lost 4 days.  
  
December 6, 1848 We shot 102 pounds of meat.  
  
December 8, 1848 We took the wrong trail and lost 2 days.  
  
December 14, 1848 We have reached The Dalles.  
  
December 15, 1848 An Indian helped us find some food.  
  
December 17, 1848 We shot 312 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat. Hazel is sick with typhoid fever.  
  
December 18, 1848 An ox died.  
  
Dear Journal, We made it! That was so fun! I mean, I got out of the detention I was Supposed to be doing, and I got to travel the WHOLE trail this time.  
  
Ron insists that we should do it again, you know to learn some more About American history. I guess since we feel the same about Snape, I agree with him. So we plan to do it again. Harry  
  
End of Game 2 


End file.
